Legacy: The Rise of Ouranos
by themourningsage12
Summary: The children of the Heroes of Olympus live happy, normal lives under the watchful eyes of their parents and grandparents. But when a new threat arises, it's up to Lily, Atticus, Jade, Emile, and Sylvia to stop it before it wreaks havoc on newly discovered Camp Half-Blood-and the world.
1. Chapter One: Shattered Peace

**~*CHARACTERS*~**

**ALL ARE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD**

**Lily Jackson: **daughter of Percy and Annabeth. Long, wild black hair, gray eyes speckled with green, tall and tan. Is sensible and orderly, a natural leader. Can control the water, talk to horses, breathe underwater, and is fairly smart, though not as smart as her mother.

**Atticus Grace: **son of Jason and Piper. Light, messy blond/brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes, tall. Proud, grumpy, and utterly Roman. He is also a bit temperamental and easy to fight, kind of like his mother when she was angry. Besides looking very good without trying, he can control the winds and electrocute people as well as his aunt, Thalia. He can fly, too.

**Jade Zhang: **daughter of Hazel and Frank. Long black hair, pretty dark brown eyes. Looks like her father. Shy, sensitive, and constantly nervous. Can turn into animals at will, and, surprisingly, can command the spirits of the defeated in battle.

**Emile Zhang: **son of Hazel and Frank, twin brother of Jade. Golden eyes, and curly brown hair, looks like his mother, tall. Protective of his shy sister and responsible. A good friend to confide in. Can summon jewels and earth and he can also talk to the dead(not as creepy as his uncle Nico though).

**Sylvia Valdez: **daughter of Leo and Calypso. Curly brown hair under a bandanna, happy brown eyes, small and scrawny. Bouncy, funny, and a very good mechanic. Has all of her father's abilities, plus a hypnotic voice from her mother, though it only acts when she sings. It serves to confuse and distract, it isn't like charmspeak. Has the most meaningful and strange dreams than anyone else.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_You'll never know what went well,_

_Then again you couldn't have, 'cause_

_How long a time is left for you…"_

_-_On Top of the World, Imagine Dragons

"Lily, I know you're awake."

Lily Silena Jackson, age thirteen, heard her mother's voice through the door, groaned, and buried her head deeper into the pillow and comforter. She loved sleeping as much as her father. That was one of the more unfortunate things she had inherited from him.

"Don't make me come in there, Lily," Annabeth Chase-Jackson said, her voice amused.

"I'm up, I'm up," Lily grumbled as she slid out of her warm comforter and yawned profusely. She stretched, grabbed a random t-shirt and her signature denim shorts, brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs, barefoot. Lily liked her toes to be free.

Her mom and dad were sitting at the table, reading the paper peacefully, sipping coffee, once in a while teasing each other. Lily sat herself down and shoveled some blue pancakes into her plate. "Morning, Mom and Dad," she chirped, much more energetic than she had been when she'd just woken up.

"Morning, Lil," her dad said, grinning.

"Good morning, Lily," her mother said, grammatically correct.

The small family ate in peace until Annabeth spoke again. "Lily-you do remember the Graces, the Zhangs, and the Valdezes are coming today, right?"

_Rats, _Lily thought. She'd forgotten! Her parents' best friends were coming for a visit today. They only met like this once in a while, and Lily knew how important this was for them. So , she replied, "Um-yeah!" Her voice was so enthusiastic, she was sure she'd overdone it. Her mom would definitely guess she was lying, smart as she was, and even her dad would, too. Oh, well.

Percy laughed and got up, ruffling his daughter's hair. "A daddy's girl in every way," he commented.

Atticus scowled at the window of the car. Here they were-going to see his parents' friends or whatever. He'd met Lily Jackson before. She seemed okay, but you never knew. He'd also met Jade and Emile Zhang, both of whom were fine, if a bit quiet. And Sylvia Valdez was just annoying. How her dad was his dad's best friend, he would never know.

"Cheer up a little, Atticus," his mother said. She was still reading that sappy romance novel she'd bought a few days ago. Atticus and his father had to endure several gasps and "Oh my gods" from Piper, even though she wasn't the fangirling type. Sigh. Leave it to his mom to be weird. His mother continued. "We're meeting friends."

"I know, I know," he grumbled. He just wished these particular "friends" weren't so weird.

When Atticus had first met Jade and Emile, he'd thought they weren't biological siblings, much less twins. They looked so different, and acted different, too. But Atticus thought that he shouldn't be the judge because he didn't have any brothers or sisters.

Lily was weird in every way. She ate blue food for some reason, which kinda creeped Atticus out. Her weird grey/green eyes seemed to be able to pierce you, kill you, and laugh at you all at once like a creepy psycho murderer. Atticus wasn't the one to talk, since he'd inherited his mother's kaleidoscopic eyes-they changed from green to blue in the light.

And the first thing Sylvia had ever done to him was accidentally shove him headfirst into one of those tiny inflatable swimming pools. They'd been four then, and they'd hated each other ever since.

But then, the car stopped. They had arrived at the Jackson household.

Emile and Jade Zhang didn't argue as much as most siblings, but like all brothers and sisters, they still argued once in a while.

This time, it was about Amandus, Jade's cat and the bane of Emile's existence. Amandus was small, sleek black tom cat with emerald eyes. He had been a present from their uncle Nico to Jade, seeing as Jade loved animals. He claimed he'd found him as a little kitten on the shore of a lake. Emile had told his uncle that giving Jade a cat would only make Jade's obsession with animals even worse, but Nico had only smiled drily and ruffled Emile's hair.

Now, four years later, Amandus and Emile were the worst of enemies. Jade was often very distressed about their feud, though why Jade even liked that stupid feline made Emile wonder. He would come to a conclusion that he and his sister were very different indeed, and decided to just ignore Amandus.

But this time was the last straw. Emile had woken up to find that Amandus had stolen his favorite sweater and used it as bedding.

"He's just a cat!" Jade protested softly. "He didn't mean it!"

"Yeah," Emile replied icily. "And the Roman gods are real."

His dad, who had been passing by, watching amusedly, suddenly broke out in laughter. The twins both stopped arguing and stared at their Frank Zhang in confusion. Emile's sarcastic statement hadn't been a joke.

"Dad?" Jade asked. "Are you okay?" She looked worried. Such a goody-two-shoes, she was.

Their father eventually stopped laughing and straightened, still smiling. "No, no, nothing," he said, grinning. "Carry on, don't mind me."

Emile shrugged. His dad was weird like that sometimes. He and his sister continued their argument. Amandus eventually wove out of Jade's room and rubbed her ankles. The expression on his face was particularly smug.

Emile scowled. "That cat's got it in for me!"

Jade frowned as well. "I don't care what your psychotic little brain thinks, he's _just a cat, _Emile. Stop acting like a baby!"

"Stop acting like _he's _a baby! You treat him like he's a baby angel when he's really the opposite!"

Amandus bared his fangs and hissed.

"See what I mean?" Emile said, gesturing wildly at the hostile cat.

Jade haughtily turned up her nose at him and stalked downstairs, Amandus hightailing behind her. Emile rolled his eyes, scowling, and went to see if Amandus had spared his other favorite sweatshirt.

Half an hour later, he, his sister, their parents, and Amandus were in the car, off to see their parents' friends. He didn't know why his mother and father had insisted Amandus come too, but he wasn't happy about it.

_Today's not my day, _he thought.

Sylvia Valdez, being very easy to wake and not easy to fall asleep, bounced out of bed. After brushing her teeth, she hurriedly tied a bandanna over her wild curly brown hair. Then, she bounced downstairs, where her mother amusedly handed her a bagel and a cup of orange juice. "Your father's downstairs, Sylvia," she said resignedly, as if this happened a lot. "Try to slow down a little, Sylv, we're not as fast as you are."

"Yes, mom," Sylvia said, taking a sip of orange juice. She felt genuinely happy. Today was Saturday, a day she would spend in the workshop, making things and repairing things, just as she liked. She loved the weekends.

But then again, Sylvia loved everything. She loved school(she had been voted class clown three years in a row, no competition), she loved her dad's workshop(she'd inherited his love and talent for tools), she loved his car, which he'd nicknamed Festus for some reason and was a weird bronze color but she loved anyway, she loved the Friday nights when there'd be live entertainment, and her mother would sing and sometimes Sylvia would join in. Life was so full of good things, Sylvia would always say, so why should she waste it frowning?

"_Hola, papi," _she said as she walked into the workshop they lived above of. Her dad grinned, though he didn't look up from whatever he was fixing.

"_Hola, mija," _he said. "Any weird dreams?"

"Nah," she said, grabbing a wrench and working on her invention. She adjusted it whenever she could, as it still had a tendency to spew smoke whenever it was on.

"You do remember we're off to the Jacksons' in an hour, right?" he said after a few minutes.

Sylvia facepalmed. She'd forgotten! SO, naturally, she grinned wildly. "Of course!" she exclaimed, spreading her hands out. "How could I forget?"

"OK, then, glad you're happy with it," Leo said, shrugging. He continued fixing the machine, oblivious to the world.

Lily was right in the climax of _Eldest _when the first car arrived. She sighed, closed her enormous book, regretting leaving Eragon and Saphira's adventures for another time, and got up from the vibrant green grass. She liked reading outside, though she did not like being interrupted in the process..

Forcing a broad smile on her face, she surveyed the visitors. The Graces, as usual, had come first. Atticus, that grumpy little goody-goody, was obviously unhappy that he was wasting his Saturday on coming. After he and his parents exchanged pleasantries with the other family, another car arrived, followed by a strange bronze car. This time, it was the Zhangs and the Valdezes. Lily sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't be alone with Atticus, because the little goody-goody annoyed the heck out of her. At least he and Jade would chicken out together while she and Sylvia and Emile would go do something exciting.

It was when Annabeth had suggested that Lily show the others the woods that bordered their backyard did Lily realize it might not be a bad day after all. At least she could scare the others with tales of Bigfoot and other stupid stuff, though she doubted they'd believe her.

Sylvia bounced along next to her, her wildly curly brown hair stirring in the wind. Lily suspected that girl had too much chocolate. Atticus slugged gloomily behind them. Jade kept muttering anxiously to Emile, and Emile looked quite exasperated. Her companions were quite funny in a way, but Lily was too busy wondering about _Eldest _to care.

They were a few feet in when Lily turned to her comrades. "What should we do now?" she asked.

"Maybe Hide and Seek?" Sylvia suggested, her hyper demeanor making her resemble a quite active rabbit.

"That's so childish," Atticus replied grumpily. "We're thirteen, not six."

"That's so rude," Sylvia retorted. "We're thirteen, not six."

Lily and Emile laughed, while Jade managed a nervous smile. Lily shrugged. "Personally, I think no one can outgrow Hide-and-Seek. I say we play. Who's with me?"

Sylvia, of course, raised her hand. Jade shrugged, and Emile did too.

"Neutral means we play, so it's four to one, Attic," Sylvia said, grinning. "Hide-and-Seek it is!"

Emile, being the level-headed one, volunteered to be "it", and the game began. The group of thirteen year olds separated, and, lurking in the shadows, was their possible demise.

Meanwhile, the adults had been happily recalling the adventures of their youth. Piper had grinned at her companions.

"I never would've guessed we'd all be parents," she said, chuckling.

"If my twelve year old self would be watching me right now, he'd commit suicide," Percy laughed.

"I second that," said Leo, raising his hand.

Hazel, however, was worried. She had a gut feeling that something was about to go wrong. "I'm worried about them," she murmured in Frank's ear. "Are you sure nothing will sense us?"

Frank shrugged. "I'm pretty sure-"

Suddenly, the house darkened, and mist spewed out of nowhere. The gasps of astonishment quickly turned into murmurs of rage.

"I swear, if the gods bother us one more time-" Annabeth began, scowling.

_Greetings, demigods, _a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, whispered in their ears. It was the voice of a dying man. _I have awaited the chance to be of acquaintance._

"Who are you?" Piper said, using her charmspeak for the first time in long, long time.

_Your words and trickery are no use against me, granddaughter, _the voice boomed again. _I have come with a warning. Your young ones are in danger. See for yourself._

The mist swirled and thickened, until it resembled an Iris-message. The colors mixed until they depicted Lily, walking by herself in the middle of the woods, looking frightened and angry at the same time. "Rats, rats, rats," she cursed. "I can't believe I got lost. I've got to find the others."

It faded into another scene, in which Atticus was walking around, looking anxious. "Lily? Emile? Anyone?" he called out, before tripping and falling, twisting his ankle.

His gasp of pain faded along with his picture as it faded into another scene, showing two. In one, Jade was crunching through the leaves nervously. "Emile?" she called timidly. In the other, Emile was pacing around, looking both frightened and annoyed. "Guys, this isn't funny," he called out. "Just because I'm it doesn't mean you have to pick on me!"

The twins faded away to finally show Sylvia, running as fast as she could from something that was obviously chasing her. She turned around to glance at her pursuer-and gasped in horror.

And in a chorus heard all the way from the house, Lily, Atticus, Jade, Emile and Sylvia screamed for help.

**So, yeah, that was Chapter One. Hope it's as good as I hope it is! **

**-nourlovesbooks**


	2. Chapter Two: Camp Half Blood

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_This is my kingdom, come,_

_This is my kingdom, come."_

_-_Demons, Imagine Dragons

As soon as the strange, foggy apparition disappeared, the adult demigods erupted in a series of "LILY!" "ATTICUS!" "JADE! EMILE!" "SYLVIA!". They ran out of the house and into the woods.

After a few minutes of running, Annabeth and Percy stopped. "It sounds like her," Annabeth panted, and they plowed their way towards the sound of their daughter's voice. Lily whirled around, brandishing a stick, at the sound. When she saw her parents, she looked like she'd melt in relief.

"Good," she said. "You're here. We need to talk. We need to talk right now." She looked wild with fear and incredulity, like she'd just seen a unicorn bound out and bite the head off of a mouse.

"Later, sweetie," Annabeth replied. "We need to get out of here, fast."

"What's going on?" she asked as they dragged her through the bracken.

"We'll explain later," Percy said. He drew a pen- a cheap, ballpoint _pen- _from his pocket. He must've seen the look of surprise and disappointment on his daughter's face, because he smiled drily. "Don't worry," he assured her. "It's much more than you think."

"It's a _pen," _Lily said, shaking her head. "It's one of those pens that cost fifty cents. _Seriously?"_

Annabeth steered her daughter away from a fallen log. "Lily, I think you've read enough Harry Potter to know that ordinary items aren't always what they seem?"

Lily was about to protest, but was cut off –pardon the pun-when she saw Percy uncap the pen. Now what he was holding in his hands was a long bronze sword.

"I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm gonna wake up now, and I'm going to forget this stupid dream, and I'm gonna fall asleep again like nothing ever happened," Lily was mumbling to herself five minutes later.

They met with the others. Jason and Piper were supporting their son, who had, apparently, done more than twist his ankle. Jade and Emile huddled together, whispering nervously. Sylvia looked shocked still, which was enough to convince everyone that whatever was going on was very, very bad.

Lily almost fell over when she saw the big black leopard bounding in next to them, roaring ferociously. Percy brandished his sword at it.

"No, don't!" shouted Jade. All eyes turned to her. Her voice lowered. "It's Amandus."

Emile looked at his sister like he suspected the attack had muddled her brain. "Excuse my stupidity, but isn't Amandus a _cat?"_

"No, she's right," Hazel said, sighing wearily. "It is Amandus."

Emile raised his eyebrows.

"Um, excuse me," Sylvia said. "But who _is _Amandus, for starters?"

"Jade's cat," Frank explained. "He was a gift from her uncle a few years back. He's not really a cat. He's something called a Stygian leopard."

Annabeth looked amazed. "A Stygian leopard," she said, incredulous. "There's only, like, five cubs a century."

"Explanation, please," Piper said impatiently.

_Perhaps I should explain, _said a deep, masculine voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Lily near-screamed.

_I am, as Miss Jade has clarified before, Amandus, one of the five Stygian leopards of the twenty-first century, _the voice said. The black leopard turned his green eyes to Hazel. _You and the son of Hades told me to stay undercover, but I could not. My bond with Miss Jade did not allow me to, and besides, I would not have let her stay in danger. I apologize._

"Woah, woah, woah," Atticus muttered. "Too much information, too little time. What's with the forest, the vampire girls, and the talking cat who's actually a leopard? And who's this son of Hades or whatever?"

Leo Valdez grinned. "All in due time," he said, taking out his keys. He pressed a button, and instantly the bronze car on the driveway turned into a van big enough to seat thirteen people comfortably.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Show off," she mumbled.

Ignoring her, Leo turned to the rest. "Get in, the lot of you," he turned to everyone. "We're going to summer camp!"

Lily just resigned herself to what she believed to be a very long, crazy dream. She may as well enjoy it while it lasted. They got in to the car that smelled like motor oil (geez, did he ever clean this thing?) and were well away from the road when Annabeth said, "Okay, listen up."

And she began to explain. Lily felt like her brain was overloaded with information. So…she had gods for ancestors…namely, the Greek gods Poseidon and Athena…and they were currently heading to camp called Camp Half-Blood.

She tried to remember _what the heck _had she eaten last night.

Amandus had been sitting between Jade and Emile. He spoke, his deep, gravelly voice betraying the obvious wisdom he possessed. _I suppose I should explain my existence among you. I am a Stygian leopard. Stygian leopards are legendary animals, extremely rare, seeing as only five cubs are born in a century. The other four of this century haven't even been born yet. Stygian leopards can communicate telepathically with humans, which explains how I am speaking to you now._

_Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, had found me on the banks of the River Styx, alone, a helpless cub. He knew that the prophecy had begun-the prophecy that concerns the descendants-not the children-of the gods._

"Prophecy?" Jason said. "What prophecy?"

_I am not the one to tell. That is the job of the Oracle. Moving on, Mr. Nico found me and took me to the Zhang's residence. Ms. Hazel used the power of the Mist to conceal me as a harmless black kitten, and, according to the prophecy, I was bonded to Miss Jade. You see, Stygian leopards can bond with humans-particularly demigods and legacies-so that they are their eternal protectors, even in the afterlife. Miss Jade had been destined to be bonded with a Stygian leopard, as the Fates decreed. Ever since, I have been in the guise of a lazy black tomcat, when I really was protecting my mistress._

The explanation was startling. Emile, though, looked kind of mad. Not jealous, just mad. Lily heard him mumbling. "You didn't have to ruin all my favorite sweaters in the process, though…"

The automobile suddenly stopped. "We've arrived," Leo said. The group bundled out of the van muttering. He pressed a button on his keys, and the car turned into a large, magnificent bronze dragon, complete with wings.

All the kids stared at it, wide eyed, open-mouthed, and Sylvia finally spoke up, awe in her voice. "We have a _dragon _for a car?"

Leo nodded.

"COOL!" she crowed.

"Um, not to interrupt or anything," Atticus said, his ankle bound in a makeshift cast. "Is the camp on the other side of the hill or something…?"

"In fact, it is," Piper said.

After climbing up the hill and past the large pine tree, Lily, Atticus, Jade, Emile and Sylvia stared.

"Is that…Ancient Greek?" Lily asked. "I think it says…"she squinted. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Seems legit," Emile said.

They went in, adults reminiscing, kids observing. Finally, they arrived at a large blue house. On the porch, three figures sat, playing some sort of card game. One was a pot-bellied man with curly black hair, violet eyes, and a grumpy aura about him. Another was a bearded man in a wheel chair. The last was man with curly hair, goat horns curling from them. He was a goat from waist down. He looked like he'd die of fright.

"Hey, isn't that the fellow from Narnia?" Sylvia said. "Mr. Tumnus?"

"Close," Calypso said. "That's a satyr. Half goat, half man."

The curly haired man saw them, and scowled. "Well, well," he grumbled. "If it isn't Peter Johnson and his little friends."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. D," Annabeth said under her breath.

The man in the wheelchair smiled warmly. "Welcome back, my children," he said.

Piper smiled. "Hello, Chiron."

"Not to break the good mood and pleasantries and such, but we have a problem. Like, prophecy-big problem," Leo interrupted.

Chiron didn't look surprised, only intrigued, unhappy, and tired, like his job was exhausting and sad. He sighed. "I knew this day would come. The day the children of the heroes of Olympus would step out of their parents' shadows and create their own." He shook his head. "I only wish it wasn't so soon, after such a small period of peace. War, after war, after war, and we never achieve anything."

He sighed again. "I suppose they should leave for the quest in a week."

Everyone looked startled at Chiron's suggestion. "What do you mean, a week?" asked Percy. "They can't go in a week! They're thirteen! Unprepared! And who said anything about a quest?"

"They can't go! They're too young!" Piper said, putting her hands protectively on her son's shoulders.

"You can't possibly expect them to do something so dangerous!" Leo exclaimed.

"A prophecy means a quest," Mr. D said. "I thought you knew that fact."

"Children," said Chiron gently. "Perhaps it is the time to realize that your sons and daughters have grown enough to carve their own way into the world."

The demigods were left speechless.

"You knew another trouble would arise," Chiron continued. "Ever since Lord Apollo placed his warning to you. The largest proof is that Mr. Valdez has kept the Argo II in perfect condition the Giant War, and that he replaced the figurehead."

"Excuse me," Lily said, pushing her way to the front of the group. "What are you guys talking about?"

"As arrogant as Annabell, as stupid as Peter," mumbled Mr. D, not looking up from his wine magazine. Only a decade was left on his punishment since Zeus had shortened it(again).

Chiron turned his eyes to the dark haired girl. "Not now, child. Not now." He turned to the adults. "You must alert the Romans-and the Hunters, tonight, before any more misfortune befalls us. I will personally see to the children's training. Tell the other praetor and Thalia Grace not to fear."

Atticus looked surprised to hear the name of his young aunt. She looked fifteen, though she claimed to be older. She'd always said it was a growing disorder.

"But first…" Chiron said. "Before you leave…"

"Yes?"

"Show them the camp yourselves," Chiron's eyes glimmered with amusement. "The fifteen-year old daughter of Travis Stoll is at large."

* * *

"Now, these are the pegasus stables," Percy said.

"Pegasi?" Lily asked, amazed.

"The Roman camp has unicorns," he said, grinning.

Suddenly, a black stallion flew in, saw Percy, and neighed.

_Yo, boss! _It said. _Long time no see!_

Lily reeled back. "That thing can _talk?"_

"She's more Poseidon than Athena, then," Annabeth commented, watching and enjoying her daughter's obvious amazement.

"Don't worry," Percy assured his daughter. "They can talk to me and you because we're descendants of Poseidon-he created horses, so we can talk to them. This is my old friend Blackjack. Hey, Blackjack."

_Hey, boss! Who's the kid?_

"My daughter."

_No way! _The pegasus shook its mane. _Kid, you got some donuts?  
_"Um, no, unfortunately," Lily replied tentatively.

_Bummer._

Later, they were pacing down to the lake when an arrow nearly pierced Percy's (sorry, bad pun) ear.

"If it isn't Prissy and Miss Princess," a grunting, barely female voice sounded behind them. "And their runt."

Annabeth laughed incredulously. "Clarisse?" she said, turning around.

A burly woman made their way towards them. She was built for fighting, with muscled arms and a bandanna tied around her choppy brown hair.

"Well, Crissy, you haven't changed a bit since we were kids," Percy commented.

Clarisse snorted. "Crissy? That's new. Is that the best you can come up with? You're getting old, Jackson."

"You're older than I am," Percy said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm sword fighting instructor."

"Jeez, what a nightmare."

Clarisse ignored this and turned her attention to Lily. "So, kid. Got a name?"

"My name is Lily Silena Jackson, but please don't call me Lissy or something," Lily pleaded.

Clarisse for some reason softened. "Silena, eh? Nice middle name. Have a good day, kid."

Lily stared at her as Clarisse hurried away. "Oh-h-h-kay," Lily began.

"Clarisse and I were old enemies when we were younger."

Annabeth chuckled. "Remember when she tried to dunk your head in the toilet and you made the pipe explode?"  
"How could I forget?"

_Now _Lily was convinced it was real, because dreams didn't last this long.

* * *

"C'mon, Sylvia," Leo said, leading his daughter away. "I want to show you something before everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because you're manning it."

"What is it? A ship or something?" Sylvia questioned.

"_Ship _is an understatement," Leo said as he pushed the door open to Bunker Nine.

… "Woah."

It was a mechanic's dream. Sylvia could've lived there forever, tinkering and fixing and inventing, but then she saw the ship.

"Wha…?" she began, an expression of pure awe on her face.

"That, my apprentice, is the Argo II," Leo said proudly. "Built it myself, with a little help, of course, in the grunt work. Festus-mind you, Festus as in our shape shifting car…well, it's a long story, but his head used to be the figurehead. I turned him into a real dragon with a body and everything, and then I built a new dragon figurehead. Meet Mustus, Festus' little brother."

Mustus, it seemed, had been activated. He was a bronze dragon like Festus, but with sapphire eyes instead of ruby ones. He creaked a hello, and blew fire.

"Chiron pulled me aside after the introduction," Leo admitted. "He told me you guys would need the Argo II in your quest. I think you're the one I think is smart enough and skilled enough to handle her."

Sylvia watched the warship in amazement. "_Gracias, papa," _she murmured, for once not hyper and bouncy. "I'll take care of the Argo."

"You better," Leo said, his old humor returning. "If she comes back a pile of wood and some scrap metal, you're grounded for eternity."

* * *

**SO, that, finally, was Chapter Two! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but my life is really busy and I could barely cram a few sentences a day. I'd just like to thank my EXTREMELY awesome and supportive reviewers. I do hope my writing doesn't suck. And Percy and the others aren't OOC. So, I'd just like to say that my chappies usually take a few days to be written. I'd also like to say, that, yes, I will begin each chapter with a quote from Imagine Dragons that is relevant to the chapter, or at least, a quote I think is relevant to the chapter. So, goodbye!**

**-nourlovesbooks**


End file.
